dark cloud rap 5
by w-fire
Summary: yes .. i went there .. one more time .. this time .. max gets burned by his 1 fangirl .. cooking with max and monica .. and ridin dirty ... warning .. heavy teen rating for mild sexual content .. and language
1. Chapter 1

**( # 5 ... i dont own anything )**

**max : ok im getting tired of this .. when is this gonna end**

**me : either when people stop reading it or whenever i run outta ideas .. **

**monica : were doomed arent we **

**wolf : - kicks monica into next state - yup**

**max : - immitating jhon madden - and the kick is up .. its good .. boom tough actin tanactin **

**me : - falls over laughing - freakin madden .. i would have never thought of going there **

**wolf : yea im good like that - starts krumpin -**

**max : oooooooo kay .. are we gonna rap yet **

**me : lets wait for the bling princess .. **

**-- 5 hrs later --**

**monica : - walks in covered in seaweed - you friggen punted me into lake erie **

**me : - huggs monica and carries her into bedroom - be right back**

**- 5 more hours later -**

**me : - walks out of bedroom zipping up pants - ah that's better**

**max : wait what were you doing in there **

**wolf : you dont wanna know**

**monica : - walks outta his room with one of his tee shirts on and a pair of socks smoking a cig - .. damn that was good**

**wolf and max : oh my god ... you did ... **

**wolf : - drags max into her room -**

**- 10 minutes later -**

**max : - walks out smiling -**

**me : that was quick **

**wolf : - walks out - its official i hate max ... **

**monica : - snickers - now ya know why i dumped him**

** wolf and me : oh .. total freakin burn **


	2. Chapter 2

**( lol .. yes i went there )**

**max and monica : ok its our segmant this time .. no willie or wolf .. this is a segment we call cooking with max and monica**

**max : - is cutting up some premium chicken and talking in cheap french accent - ouiouioui its the cooks live for me - cheezy french laugh -**

**voice from above them : ok i can see this is gonna go bad quick .. cooking isnt funny**

**monica : - hits max with frozen tuna - yes it is**

**voice from above them : oh .. i get it now .. **

**max : - knocked silly .. throws water on monicas white shirt -**

**monica : - blushing - oh sht .. wardrobe malfunction **

**cameramen : - aim all cameras at monicas chest - **

**voice from above them : dont put a censor bar on that .. i want all copies of that part sent to my room **

**monica : -turns around and takes off shirt quickly throwing a burlap bag with 3 holes in it over her self -**

**max : - is rofl - **

**monica : - stomps him in gut and dropkicks gaint fork into his nads - **

**max : - is bleeding from nads area - **

**monica : - is rofl now -**

**max : - dead - **

**monica : - still laughing -**

**max : - yup still dead -**

**me : - throws a revival powder at max -**

**max : - suffers more .. dies -**

**me : - repeats the process sevral times -**

**monica : stands up .. ok that's all the time we have for cooking with max and monica .. till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**( i dont own dc2 ... or chamillionare )**

**- sounds of guns firing in backround -**

**max : - in pimped out ridepod - ( yes my ride pod is hooked up .. ) they see me rollin they hate it ... patrolin and tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. my musics so loud ... im swingin .. they hopin that they gonna catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. **

**monica : **Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some ns tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a na locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change niggas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

**max : they see me rollin they hate it ... patrolin and tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. my musics so loud ... im swingin .. they hopin that they gonna catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. **

**me :**I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Nia been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fk  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my bs  
Roll a nia tree, green leaves and al  
Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo  
I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fk em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all

Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nia you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

**max : they see me rollin they hate it ... patrolin and tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. my musics so loud ... im swingin .. they hopin that they gonna catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. **

**wolf: **Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A nia upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast  
And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known  
Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome  
Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

**max : they see me rollin they hate it ... patrolin and tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. my musics so loud ... im swingin .. they hopin that they gonna catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. **

**max : they see me rollin they hate it ... patrolin and tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. my musics so loud ... im swingin .. they hopin that they gonna catch me ridin dirty .. tryin to catch me ridin dirty .. **

**( lol that's all the tyme we have my g folx .. peace )**


End file.
